


【柱斑】竹歌

by E1ndeavour



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, 柱斑 路人斑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 20:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19515343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1ndeavour/pseuds/E1ndeavour
Summary: 主柱斑，有路人斑情节





	【柱斑】竹歌

火之国的夏季总是炎热的，炽热的阳光炙烤大地，即使穿着鞋子踩在官道上，也能感受到脚底板下传来的灼烧。一大片竹林从地平线上冒出，林中竹子郁郁葱葱，只是瞧上一眼便叫人周身起风，顿觉清凉。一条碎石铺成的小径在竹林中若隐若现，曲径通幽。沿着小路向里，一直走到最深处，便能抵达一栋小木屋。有山泉自屋后流过，为这幽静的场景更增几分清凉。  
着实是个金屋藏娇的好地方。  
不过这里只有木屋，没有金屋，住在木屋里的人也和“娇”字扯不上关系。  
身着白衣的少年坐在泉水旁的竹阴里，赤脚踩进清凉的泉水中。阳光从竹叶的缝隙间透出，点点光斑洒在少年的身上。他的手边还放着训练剑术用的竹刀。  
“斑。”熟悉的声音。  
斑寻声望去，喊他的人正站在泉水对面，含笑看着他。  
“柱间！”斑喊出男人的名字，恰巧此时一阵风吹过，刮的竹林沙沙作响。抓起手边的竹刀，少年淌过泉水，径直走向柱间。被的泉水打湿的下摆贴在斑的大腿上，渗出的泉水顺着腿部漂亮的肌肉线条下滑流入水流中。快走到对岸时，斑脚底打滑差点掉进水里，柱间眼疾手快踩入水中，伸手卡在他的腋下，将他抱了出去。小小的意外并没有打扰斑因为柱间到来的而产生的喜悦，他主动抓住男人的手腕：“欢迎回来。”  
晚饭是笋片炒竹鼠，笋干蛋汤，还有柱间最爱的蘑菇烩饭。  
吃完晚饭，斑取出两个坐垫放在走廊上，和柱间一起喝茶赏月。两人有一搭没一搭的聊着最近生活中的趣事，斑慢慢向柱间身边靠，等柱间发觉时斑的半个身子都贴着他了，小手还不安分的在他大腿上滑来滑去。捉住那只在他身上煽风点火的手，轻轻推开斑，柱间说：“不行的，斑。”被拒绝的斑气鼓鼓的反问：“为什么？我已经足够大了，我什么都懂！难道你喜欢别人？”忍不住揉搓斑肉肉的脸颊，柱间好声好气解释：“我把你藏在这里，这些年来你能见到的只有我一个，所以你才会错把对我的依恋当成迷恋。等你成年了，风头过去，见到外面的花花世界就会发现有比我更值得你去爱的人。”不只如此，斑是柱间一手带大的孩子，在柱间看来斑就像他的弟弟甚至他的孩子。毫无疑问，柱间是爱斑的，但那时长辈对晚辈的慈爱，是施与者对被助者的怜悯。他不能任由斑的胡闹，毁了斑的未来，就像柱间说的，他相信只要斑离开竹林，久而久之便会将他抛诸脑后。他会遇到与他年纪相仿志趣相投不介意他身世的女孩，然后两个人在月下共许同穴之约。在柱间为斑规划的未来里，没有柱间自己的身影。  
柱间久久凝视斑天真无辜的脸庞，这些话始终没有说出口。  
斑了解柱间，这个人一旦做了决定，就难以动摇，但他不会放弃的。捡起自己的坐垫，斑一字一顿对着柱间坚定的说：“没有人比你更值得我去爱了。”柱间被斑言语中的坚定激得心脏狂跳，他伸出手去想要抚摸斑翘起的炸毛，但斑已经抱着自己的坐垫回屋休息了。怔怔看着自己落空的手，柱间第一次有了动摇。“不对！”拼命摇头把这意思念想甩出去，“斑他还小不懂事，我怎么能跟着糊涂。”  
第二天柱间起了个大早，替斑准备好早餐后斑还没醒。“昨晚没睡好吧。”柱间猜测，但他时间不多了，不能接着等。留下一份信告诉斑他接下来要准备祭奠，大概半个月都不能来看斑了。将写好的信纸摆在桌子上，用茶杯压住，确保斑能一眼看到后，柱间匆匆离开了。  
斑是被一阵急促的敲门声惊醒的，手执竹刀，斑蹑手蹑脚走到门后。专注于敲门声的斑没有看到桌上柱间留下的信。从门缝里往外看，一个彪形大汉堵住了门，一个劲儿猛敲，要不是门做工好，早就被敲塌了。如此来势汹汹，斑判断这人来着不善。现在他的手上除了竹刀，没有趁手的兵刃，而且他也不知道外面敲门的人有没有同伙。好汉不吃眼前亏，斑当机立断，刀架在身前，本人慢慢向后退。  
就在这时，敲门声挺了下来，斑听见那人似乎对别人说：“二公子，没人。”  
“不可能。”另一个声音反驳。“我一直派人盯着，除了大哥，没有人从这里离开，那个宇智波的余孽肯定还在屋子里。来人，把门撞开！”随着轰隆一声巨响，木屋的门被撞开了，七八个肌肉虬结胳膊比斑大腿都粗的壮汉堵住门口，他们中间围了一个白发红眼的高个男子。白发男的服饰明显比周围的壮汉华丽的多，斑判断他是那个发号施令的人。再结合刚刚听到的“宇智波的余孽”和“二少爷”的词句，斑推断出白发男的身份，正是柱间的弟弟，千手扉间。  
“宇智波斑？”千手扉间报出斑的名字。  
“有何贵干？”斑不甘示弱。  
千手扉间懒得和斑浪费口舌，右手一挥，他身边的人便扑将上来，要捉斑。可惜斑年纪虽小，实力却不低，深知人数差距巨大的斑利用自己体积小的优势，腾挪闪转，并抓住机会一剑刺进一人眼中。滚烫的鲜血迸溅出来，浇在斑的脸上，抽出竹刀，用力甩去血迹。此刻这个穿着白衣的小小少年，如同从地狱中爬出的恶鬼。同伴的死亡震慑了其他人，千手扉间皱紧眉头，心说：“这么小的年纪就好杀，果然是宇智波的种。”但他也不慌乱，沉声道：“他只有一个人翻不出什么花来，谁能抓住他，官升一阶，禄提双倍。”  
“柱间的弟弟可真是不聪明。”斑心中嗤笑，他已经从扉间的话语中提取了有用的信息。既然扉间用利益来诱惑这些人，说明他们不是宇智波的仇家，在斑杀死一个同伴后绝不会贪功冒进。而扉间对他的用词是“抓住”而不是杀死，说明他的性命有保障，只要击败面前的这些人，他就要逃出生天的机会。斑蹲下身，去取被他杀死之人腰上的配刀，有了武器，局面就更简单了。专注提防扉间等人的斑没注意，地上的“死人”轻微动了一下，在他伸手够刀的时候，猛地抓住斑握刀的手。“什么！”斑的惊诧未表达完，一记老拳击中了他的下巴，生生把他震晕了过去。那人捂着自己不断出血的眼睛，恨恨说道：“宇智波！”  
千手扉间冷冷瞥了眼地上昏死过去的少年，吩咐道：“带走。”说罢转身便要走，但在他转身的瞬间，一道风吹起桌上信纸的一角。扉间走进屋里抽出信纸，纸上的字迹正是他所熟悉的。一目十行看完信上的内容，无非就是叫斑好好吃饭，好好休息，认真修炼还有注意安全，最后才提了一句他要回千手，半个月都不能来。措辞亲切，温声细语。扉间毫不犹豫断定斑与柱间有不正当的关系，“宇智波果然都是祸害。”将手中的信纸捏成一团，扉间在心里算计，“半个月之后就是祭奠，既然大哥半个月都不会来，半个月之后就把他的小情人作为礼物送上。”也不知他想到了什么对付斑的方法，嘴角扯出一丝冰凉而危险的笑。  
斑醒来时，身处一间昏暗无窗的密室。竹刀早就不知被丢在何处，手脚都被紧紧绑着。斑坐起身，环视周围思考对策。这时门被人用力推开了，千手扉间一马当先走了进来，他的脸上还是没有消退的怒意，看见斑已经清醒，用那双宇智波独有的被诅咒的双眼打量他，不知在打什么鬼主意时，扉间的怒意更胜。他把柱间留下的信交给佛间，说出柱间可能和斑有肌肤之亲的猜测，原本已经被他说动同意处死斑的佛间改了主意，要求无论如何都留下斑一条命。  
“父亲大人！”千手扉间近乎失态的朝着千手佛间吼道：“他小小年纪就勾引诱骗了大哥，要是让他继续长大，大哥迟早会栽在他手里的！他可是被诅咒的宇智波一族！”  
千手佛间不以为意的说：“被诅咒的一族，哼，宇智波被千手推翻之前可是号称被神祝福的一族。祝福也好，诅咒也罢，都是愚民的话，你也当真。如果你的猜测不错，那么现在柱间的心完全系在宇智波的小鬼身上，柱间的脾气你作为弟弟也明白，若是杀了那小鬼，柱间能为此叛出千手。我四个儿子，只剩你们兄弟俩，柱间本身的威望和能力都足够，是不容更改的继承人。我不介意晚年丧子，但千手不能失去引力它走上强大的未来领袖。”  
原本想以此彻底说服佛间杀了斑的扉间没想到，佛间居然因此放了斑一马，不过佛间虽然主张不杀斑，却也不想让斑好过。宇智波用一个谎言欺压奴役各族近千年，要不是因为生育和能力问题导致宇智波的地位大大下降，千手趁机崛起，不知宇智波还要再在千手头上骑多少年。他力主保下斑不过是为了千手的未来着想，至于斑本身他根本不在意的。他在扉间离开之前对扉间说：“虽然不能杀他，但千手也绝不会为宇智波抚养男嗣。”  
扉间不再看斑，扭头问身边贼眉鼠眼的话事人：“老夫交代的都记清楚了？”  
话事人摩拳擦掌，谄媚的笑着说：“是是是，二少爷说的话小人都记得了。不能害他性命，不能在身上留下痕迹，以及千手不会为宇智波抚养男嗣，其他的随便我们。”  
“你能记得再好不过。”扉间瞥了不得动弹的斑一眼，“他就交给你们了。”  
送走扉间，话事人抬起袖子擦了擦头上的虚汗，领着一干人走进关押斑的房间。原本就不大的暗室，立即变得拥挤起来。“终于把这个少爷送走了，还好将来接班的是柱间少爷，否则我们这些下人的日子怎么过呦。”他看似无意的抱怨了一句，然后鞠头躬脑的冲着斑媚笑，“我们可都是支持柱间少爷继承大统的，希望小少爷将来得见柱间少年，能我多美言几句。”  
斑被这人的态度逗乐了，忍不住笑着问：“这么急着表忠心，难道柱间和他弟弟关系不睦？”  
“当然不是，两位少爷关系可亲密了，普通人家的兄弟尚且会为一点财产撕破脸皮，可柱间少爷和扉间少爷却从未在权力问题上有过矛盾，要是谁敢说想让扉间少爷取代柱间少爷，恐怕第一个反对的就是扉间少爷本人。只是，”话事人话锋一转，“关系太亲密也不是什么好事，扉间少爷虽然尊柱间少爷为长，平日相处却越来越没大没小，对柱间少爷的决议指手画脚不过是家常便饭。”说道这里，话事人紧张的四处张望，似乎是在确定周围没有闲人，然后侧侧对斑说：“比如抓您来这件事，扉间少爷是绝对没有让柱间少爷知道的。”  
斑点了点头，算是赞同了他的看法。  
抿了抿嘴唇，斑试探着提议：“既然你们知道柱间不会同意你们抓我，不如现在把我放了。”  
“那可不行。”话事人做出夸张做作的表情，连连摆手。  
斑对话事人的反应并不意外，他又说：“反正过几天柱间去找我就能发现我不见了。”  
话事人趁斑不注意低头诡异的笑了笑，嘴中应和说：“是啊是啊，柱间少爷要是发现您不见了，一定能第一时间找到您的。”  
接着话事人又向斑介绍了屋子里的其他人，斑注意到，这屋子里除了他和话事人，其他都是五大三粗的壮汉，体型比起那天扉间带去抓他的人也丝毫不逊色。可惜斑还是太小，没有足够的阅历，再加上话事人小心的态度和一路的谄媚以及他听到的扉间的交代，斑幼稚的以为，他需要做的只是待在这里等柱间发现他不见了，然后等柱间来找他就足够。所以他并没有将这点怪异的地方放在心中。然而，不久之后，斑就为他的天真付出了代价。  
介绍完屋子里的人，话事人搓着手，紧张的对斑说：“是这样的，小少爷，扉间少爷还交代一些事让我们完成，这个••••••”  
“我会配合的。”斑轻易答应了这个过一会儿几乎送掉他半条命的要求。  
“您真是太善解人意了，怪不得柱间少爷会为您倾倒。”话事人得到斑的回答，几乎喜极而泣口不择言。  
斑是在话事人的手伸进他的衣服里肆意抚摸揉捏是察觉不对的。“你干什么！”斑质问，怒目圆睁。  
而话事人仿佛没有听见斑的话，一边感受斑细滑的皮肤，一边自言自语：“传说宇智波不管男女都是惊世艳艳的绝色美人，可惜都在十年前的暴动里被千手屠杀一空。我都五十多岁了，本以为此生都无缘得见真正的宇智波了，没想到今天居然能一尝宇智波的滋味。”  
“你放肆！”不详的预感在斑心里放大，只能徒劳的扭动身体，试图从话事人的魔掌下逃脱。  
“嘿嘿，”话事人恶心的笑了，招呼手下，“咱们有福了。来呀，把小少爷的绳子解开，衣服脱了。”  
手下的们依言解开捆住斑手脚的绳子，然后按住斑四肢，让他反过来趴在地上，粗暴的撕开他的衣服。胸口和脸颊都贴在冰凉潮湿的地面上，唯有腰被迫抬高，翘着屁股。话事人掐着斑的腿根，拉开斑的双腿，让斑的下半身完全暴露在他的目光下。还未发育完全的粉嫩性器软软垂在两腿之间。布满老茧的手抚摸着斑无毛的会阴，话事人惊叹道：“想不到小少爷还是个白虎。”斑被话事人的下流的话激得满面通红，但他只是死死咬紧牙关，不发出一点声音，摆出一副英勇就义的样子。  
事到如今，斑再天真也不会认为话事人只是摸摸他就会了事。既然糟糕的事无法避免，那他就当被狗咬了一口。  
话事人也不在乎斑的态度，一把抓住斑的阴茎在手中玩弄。还未发育完全的性器未勃起时，还没有话事人手的一半长，很轻易就被完全掌握。尖锐的指甲刮过敏感龟头下的冠状沟，粗糙的十指和手掌撸动茎身，囊袋被肆意揉捏，力道之大几乎让斑感觉疼痛。但斑还是一点声音都不肯发出。话事人乐在其中的把玩了好一会儿，才放过斑的下体，接着手指顺着会阴一路滑进斑的臀缝，按在斑从未被人触碰过的后穴上。  
话事人一巴掌拍在斑挺翘的臀部，“放松点，夹得太紧了。”不过结果适得其反，斑反因为紧张而夹得更紧了。话事人对着手下使了个眼色，两个人走上前，一左一右抓住斑的臀肉掰开，让那张从未见人的小嘴彻底暴露在空气中。冰凉的液体淋在肉穴上，顺着臀缝滑下，滴落在地面上。有了液体的润滑，话事人轻易将一节手指塞进斑的后穴之中。不过还是太干涩了，话事人又拿来一瓶润滑剂，瓶口对准斑的小穴，将一整瓶液体全部倒进斑的体内。丝丝凉意在体内游走，斑的小腹在这样的刺激下痉挛不止。  
话事人又试着插入一根手指，灌进去的液体被咕噜咕噜挤得冒出来，感觉斑的身体已经适应了一根手指的粗细，话事人又继续添加手指的根数，一直扩张到三根手指能在其中进入的大小，话事人这才抽出手指，扶着自己早已硬挺胀成紫红色的阴茎，对着斑的后穴捅了进去。痛，这是斑被进入时唯一的想法。撕裂的痛楚侵扰斑的神志，他感觉身体仿佛被劈成了两半。他几乎忍不住要叫出来，但最后一丝骄傲还是让他在疼痛中守住一份清明，他没有喊出声。  
与斑相反，进入斑身体的那一刻，话事人几乎爽得头皮发麻。不只是被初经人事的肉穴紧紧包裹的舒适，还有奸污了宇智波末裔的成就感。那可是高高在上的宇智波，曾经多少人不惜肝脑涂地，自贱身价，只为一亲宇智波的芳泽，而现在，一个活生生的宇智波就在他身下承欢，而且无力反抗，任他予取予求，肆意妄为。话事人抓住斑的臀瓣拼命抽插，顶得斑一摇一晃，因为疼痛萎靡不振的阴茎悬在空中随着身体的摇晃不住摆动，看上去很是可怜但又可爱极了。旁边一人忍不住抓住了那粉嫩的小玩意儿，食指和拇指掐着粉色的娇嫩的龟头，用力一捏。剧烈的疼逼的斑全身紧绷，小腿抽搐脚趾蜷缩，就连被话事人进入的地方都不住的夹紧。话事人一个没忍住，被夹得射进斑的体内。  
抽搐疲软的阴茎，话事人一巴掌拍在害得他早泄的那人头上。那人被打了之后立即后退，不敢抚了话事人的戾气。  
斑仍然被按在地上，话事人绕到他面前。抓住斑的头发，迫使他抬起头，疲软的阴茎已然再次挺立，戳在斑的嘴唇上，留下一道道水渍，把斑的嘴唇浸得越发红润光泽。话事人的意思再明显不过，但斑不依，他是绝对不会张嘴的。  
身后，一人接替了话事人的位置，自己用手撸硬阴茎，对着斑还未闭合的后穴插了进去。接替者的阴茎明显比话事人的大上一号，斑甚至能用肠壁感觉出上面跳动的青筋。但粗大的性器并没能给斑带来快感，反而加深了撕裂的伤口，肉刃在他体内左突右撞，完全不得章法，只顶的斑肚子痛。  
几经过尝试无果，话事人给正埋身在斑身体里耕耘的人一个眼神，斑感觉到，后穴里的阴茎停了下来，接着一只手捏住了他一侧的睾丸，然后用力捏紧。  
那一刻，斑好像听见了什么东西碎裂的声音，剧烈的疼痛从下身沿着脊骨一路冲上大脑，斑的脑子里一片空白。他叫出来了吗？斑不记得了，等他找回意识的时候，后穴里的阴茎已经换了一根，而话事人正捧着他的脸，在他的嘴里抽插。舌根发酸，嗓子眼被戳得想呕，话事人耻毛乌黑浓密的胯部一遍一遍贴上斑的脸，腥膻气味止不住往斑的鼻腔里钻。话事人似乎快要抵达高潮，抽插的速度加快，最后紧紧抱着斑的头，胯部完全贴在斑的脸，令斑几乎窒息。随着嘴里阴茎的一阵抽动，一股浓稠的精液被直接灌进斑的食道。斑的眼神暗了下去。  
释放之后，话事人爽得抖了抖，正欲脱出。斑却在此时暴起发难，发狠般的咬了下去。话事人急忙往后退，但是他的反应还不够快，斑把他的阴茎整根咬了下来。吐掉嘴里腥臭的物什，斑对着痛的几乎没有行动能力的话事人露出一个嗜血的笑容。  
几个人七手八脚的把话事人抬走了，当然，那根被斑咬下来的东西也不忘捎上。剩下的人仍然在斑身上释放性欲，但再也没人敢打斑嘴巴的主意了。  
一个一个排队插入太慢了，于是有人抓着斑的手替自己撸动，有人折起斑的腿和胳膊，在斑的膝弯后和手肘间抽插。  
一股股乳白的精液喷射出来，有些留在斑的身体里，有些落在斑雪白的酮体上，有些则溅在斑的脸上，糊住了斑的睫毛。  
也不知过了多久，每个人都在斑的身上发泄了不止一轮。他大开着躺在满是精液的地上，肚子里被灌满了精液，微微鼓起，被肏到合不上的小穴里，不断的有液体流出。而在这场狂欢般的凌辱中，斑一次也没硬过，更别提快感了。  
门被打开了，话事人拄着拐杖，一瘸一拐的走了进来。千手一族医术高绝，再加上治疗即时，话事人的命根子算是保住了。还没恢复利索，他就找了过来。  
话事人用拐杖戳了戳瘫在地上一动不动的斑，狞笑着说：“你知道是谁为我治疗的吗？是柱间少爷。”这话是话事人故意说出来刺激斑的，且不说以柱间的身份，根本不可能亲自动手为一个下人治疗，何况柱间正为祭奠忙的脚不沾地，也空不出时间来关心他。  
“柱间。”斑没听清话事人说了什么，他现在累得不行，连抬起一根手指的力气都没。但他还是从话事人的话中提取出了柱间的名字。每当他痛苦不已，觉得快撑不下去时，他都会在心里默默念着柱间的名字，好像这样能给予他莫大的力量。可是••••••可是！为什么柱间到现在还没来找他，是没发现他不见了吗？还是发现了，但却庆幸于丢掉了他这个负担。毕竟他是一个宇智波，而柱间是千手，柱间甩掉他甚至是杀掉他也是理所当然的吧。内心深处，斑知道柱间绝对不是这样的人，但心理和生理的双重疲惫让他经不住胡思乱想。  
为什么？为什么柱间还不来找他！他快撑不下去了••••••  
斑的沉默让话事人误以为他是在甩脸色给自己看，话事人面色一沉，尔后阴险的笑了其他。几个人在话事人的示意下按住斑的四肢，话事人自己则一瘸一拐走到斑两腿之间，抬起脚，踩在了斑软踏踏一团摊在地上的性器上。  
“啊——！”斑痛得嘶吼出来，身体如同一条脱水的鱼，不断弹起又被按下。长期滴水未进的嗓子发不出什么像样的声音，只有一段段破碎的气音。“诶呀，不小心踩到了，实在对不起。”话事人愉快的笑了起来，“但是它太小了，我刚才没看见。”他的语气里没有任何歉意，脚也没有要抬起的意思，甚至还用脚尖用力碾了几下。  
耗尽最后一丝力气的斑在疲惫与疼痛的作用下昏死过去。  
再次醒来时，斑身上和身体里的东西已经被清理干净了，此刻他身处一间明亮的房子里，四肢被结结实实捆绑在身下的木架上。斑心里嘲笑多此一举，无论再有人对他做什么，他已经没有力气反抗了。木架旁边的桌子上，摆着一盆炭火，一块烙铁被烧得通红。除此以外还有针线、墨水、一段细长木签、一把用短针做的小刷子、一把小刀、止血的药品纱布、几根顶端膨大身部细长的透明软管和一块斑认不出的透明薄膜样的东西。桌子下摆着一个大冰盆，一坛酒浸在其中。也正是冰盆散发的凉意中和了火盆的热气，让房间里不至于炎热异常。  
斑猜，摆在桌子上的东西，绝大多数都要用到他身上。  
不一会儿，话事人走了进来，他的身后还跟了一些人，不是上次那些凶神恶煞的大汉，但斑也懒得去猜他们的身份。  
话事人抓住斑腿间几经蹂躏的小东西，在手里颠来倒去，他问：“你知道为什么扉间少爷交代留你性命之后，又说千手不会替宇智波样男嗣吗？”  
斑懒得理他。  
不过话事人也不在乎斑的态度，他的手掌包裹着斑的囊袋，语气中难掩兴奋，“因为只要你不再是男人，千手就不算替宇智波养了男嗣。”  
斑还是不为所动，他两颗睾丸都被碾碎，早就不能人道了，留着不过是个摆设，摘了也不过多一份羞辱。  
然而斑还是高估了自己的承受能力，刀刃破开皮肉的痛苦让他忍不住挣扎，几个人上来按住他，好让持刀的人把手术做完。最后，手术只是摘除了斑那两颗破碎的卵蛋，阴茎被保留了下来。话事人把从斑身上割下了的东西丢进火盆里，不一会蛋白质烧焦的味道从火盆里传了出来。下身的伤口被细密缝合，然后上药，用纱布包住。话事人弹了一下斑痛到麻木的性器，“奇怪这个为什么被留下了？因为你这里马上有用。”  
“这里马上有用”，这句话，斑每个字都能听懂，但合在一起就完全不明白了。用？怎么用？他现在连硬不硬的起来都成问题。  
话事人神秘的笑了笑，侧身给术者让出了位置。术者手里拿着那把用短针做的小刷子，上面沾满了墨汁，斑这才看出，小刷子上的针被排列成千手家徽的图案。术者一手执刷，一手捧起斑的下体端平，然后将布满尖锐小刺的刷子对准斑的阴茎，用力按了下去。这一次斑没有再反抗，他已经痛到麻木了，他甚至能冷静的给术者数秒。当斑数到五时，术者将短针拔了下来，一个黑色的千手家徽纹案印在斑娇小稚嫩的器官上。  
将刷子放回桌上，术者拿起透明薄膜，拧成一股细线，然后扶着斑的阴茎，从马眼塞了进去，一直深入到膀胱里，直到只留下一小段，捻开包裹住斑的龟头。然后术者取来针线，在斑的龟头里扎入扎出，将薄膜顶端缝在斑的阴茎上。术者拿起一根顶端膨大身部细长的透明软管，打开冰镇的酒坛，吸满酒液。“你也来帮忙。”术者对话事人说。“好。”话事人放下手中的拐杖，倚着桌子站着，将酒液装满软管。细长的软管同样从马眼通过尿道进入膀胱，然后术者捏住顶端的膨大，将冰凉的酒液全部挤入斑的体内。这次斑不能再淡然了，冰水在体内流淌，激得斑一个激灵，之后又是一阵挣扎。不过这些都于事无补，随着更多的酒液注入，斑逐渐习惯了这感觉，不再动弹。随着最后一管酒液注入，斑只觉得膀胱胀得不像话，止不住的尿意冲向下半身。术者将木签塞进尿道里，彻底阻断了酒液流出的道路。  
最后，术者举起了烙铁，烙铁上的图案是宇智波的团扇家徽。原本这是象征向宇智波效忠的死忠派才能获得的烙印。在千手推翻宇智波的过程中，反抗的最激烈的也是这批人。于是在千手夺得天下之后，这图案便被成了代表奴隶的意思。如今烙印在斑身上，刚好再合适不过。术者抬起斑的下体，避开包扎的纱布，烙铁对准细嫩的会阴贴了上去。  
即使做好充足的心理建设，斑还是在皮肉烧焦的臭味中痛得昏死过去。  
再次获得一点意识时，被割裂的切痛、被刺穿的锐痛、被撑开的胀痛、被灼烧的钝痛，无时无刻不在折磨着斑的神经。斑听见周围嘈杂无比，然后又不知为何突然安静下来，接着他好像被人抱了起来。熟悉的草木香萦绕在斑鼻间，是柱间的味道，在这个疑似柱间的怀抱里，斑又安然昏睡过去。  
祭奠当日，柱间悠然坐在台下，他为准备祭奠忙活了足足半个月，几乎天天累得半死。以往的祭奠都是由佛间亲自负责，但佛间近些年身体素质大不如前，柱间接任已然被提上日程。佛间便以熟悉为由，要求柱间准备今年的祭奠。现在祭奠开始，他终于有了休息的机会。佛间站在高台上重复着每年都要说的话，趁着周围人不注意，柱间拈起一块糕点塞进嘴里。糕点的味道清香甘甜，丝毫不腻，柱间猜斑应该会喜欢，打算等祭奠结束让厨房多做点，好让他带给斑。半个月没见面，这是柱间收留斑之后，他们分开的最长时间，也不知道斑有没有想他。  
佛间的场面话终于说完，杂耍、舞蹈、落语等娱乐节目一一登台表演，最后，几个体格健硕的下人抬着张桌子走了进来，正是每次祭奠的压轴大戏，生祭。虽然这个名字叫人不明觉厉，但其实就是找一个小孩——一般都是漂亮的小女孩，浑身赤裸躺在桌子上当菜盘。小孩的身上被摆满各种稀奇古怪的菜肴，体内填充美酒，供在场的显贵食用。虽然这不会对充当盘子的孩子造成生理上的伤害，但那些达官贵人们一边吃一边用猥琐的目光打量“菜盘”的恶心模样却都一一落在柱间眼里，引起柱间的不适。柱间从来不会参与进去，并且他早就决定，等他上位就废除这项活动。所以，这次的生祭不是由他准备的，而是扉间代他。  
目光随意从生祭上略过，柱间意外于今年“女孩”的脸居然也被挡住了，以往那一张张娇俏可人的脸庞可是点燃气氛最佳导火索。贵族高官们直勾勾盯着桌子上的生祭，令人作呕的恶心目光丝毫不加掩饰。他们交头接耳，窃窃私语，低声讨论着今年的生祭。柱间的目光又一次扫过生祭，这一次他察觉到，生祭的头发有点特别。别致的炸毛吸引了柱间全部的注意，柱间的脑海中，一个不详的猜测跳了出来。  
柱间看向坐在他对面的扉间，原本正在观察柱间动向的扉间立即移开了视线。  
柱间又看向高台上的佛间，佛间毫不避讳，给予柱间的回视。  
原本热烈讨论的人停了下来，他们虽然愚昧，却不至于蠢钝，他们也察觉到佛间柱间扉间父子兄弟三人间诡异的气氛。一时间，天台上寂静无声。  
柱间瞪大眼睛，眼里满是难以置信。他突然站了起来，膝盖撞翻身前矮几发出的碰撞声打破了此间的寂静。他死死盯着被摆放在正中央的生祭，面色煞白，嘴唇不住的颤抖。  
“大哥！注意场合！”扉间也站了起来。  
但柱间好像没听见。  
佛间对着扉间做出虚按的姿势，扉间无奈只能又坐了回去。  
柱间如同魔怔了一般，僵硬的走到摆放生祭的桌子旁边，他抬起手，轻柔的抹掉摆在生祭脸上的菜品。漂亮的睡颜在他手下显露，证实了柱间的猜测，可柱间宁可自己猜错了。柱间的心沉了下去，一直沉到胃里，被胃液灼烧消解。  
重新冷静下来的柱间果断抹掉斑身上的菜肴，他一手托着的背，一手挽住斑的腿弯，将斑打横抱起，快步走出校场。  
“大哥！”扉间对着柱间的背影大喊。  
但柱间没有回头。  
千手一年一度的重要祭奠最终以柱间突然带走生祭这种近乎玩笑的方式收尾。  
一路走进自己的寝殿，柱间吩咐下人备好热水，然后抱着斑踏入浴室中。先试了试水温，刚刚好，不烫不冷。小心翼翼地将斑放入浴桶中，拿起一块柔软的毛巾，轻轻为斑擦拭身上的汤汁。走过来的时候柱间粗略看了斑的身体，没有明显的伤痕，现在为斑擦拭身体，发现白皙的肌肤也未留下任何痕迹，柱间心里松了一口气。还好，扉间没有对斑做出太过分的事。然而等他开始为斑清理下半身，看见斑撕裂的后穴、消失无踪的睾丸、阴茎和会阴的图案以及被线缝上的龟头时，几乎全身的鲜血都涌上了柱间的脑袋。  
“他怎么能••••••他怎么敢！”  
肝火涌上心头，柱间气得恨不得当成将对斑做出这些混账事的人大卸八块。  
但柱间忍住了，当务之急是替斑收拾残局，将斑安抚下来，至于那些杂碎，以后他有的是时间对付。  
将斑从水里抱了出来，擦干身子，安置在柔软的床垫上。小心挑断缝在斑性器顶端的幼线，然后迅速抽出。接着拔出塞在尿道里的木签，悠香清冽的酒液从斑的下体里流出来，浸湿了斑身下的被褥。  
“柱间••••••”斑悠悠转醒，一眼就看见他日思夜想的男人正一瞬不瞬的盯着他，原来之前的不是幻觉，柱间真的找到他了。  
“你醒了。”柱间挤出一个笑容，尽量压低声音轻柔的说。  
斑抬起手，擦拭柱间的脸，问：“怎么哭了。”  
柱间这才惊觉，自己已经泪流满面。  
柱间再也压抑不住内心的酸涩，猛地将斑搂在怀里，脸深埋近肩窝，不住的道歉：“对不起，是我没有保护好你，对不起••••••对不起••••••”  
斑轻抚柱间后背温柔的说：“你不必向我道歉，这不是你的错。”他讲的那样云淡风轻，好像之前受尽折磨的人不是他一样。“等我伤养好，我就离开。”  
“你要走？”柱间抬起头，泛着水光的鹿眼里满是慌乱。  
斑点了点头。柱间看着他的双眼叫他忍不住心软，但苦难总是逼迫人成长的，他在长达半个月的凌辱中想明白了许多事，其中就有他和柱间的关系。按下安慰柱间的冲动，斑继续说：“我是宇智波，你是千手，而且你注定要成为千手的领袖，我的存在对你来说就是一个污点。而且你也看到了，千手容不下我，而我也不愿意继续呆在这个伤害了我的地方。”  
“不••••••不，不是这样••••••”柱间拼命摇头。“你还小，根本没有独立生活的能力”“你的伤需要长久治疗，我不放心”“外面也不比这里安全，留在千手至少我可以保护你”，柱间可以轻而易举的说出无数个冠冕堂皇要求斑留下的理由，但除了一味否定，他什么也说不出来。此刻他的心里一团乱麻，但他知道，那些都不是他真正想要斑留下的原因。  
“你别走。”柱间抓住斑的手腕，用满是哀求的语气说。  
此刻他和斑的身份仿佛对调了，斑是那个年长的，而他才是任性的小孩。  
斑轻柔而坚定的从柱间手中抽出手腕，无声的拒绝了柱间的恳求。  
两个人都不再说话，房间里安静极了。  
过来一会儿，斑的手移到他的小腹，用力按压，酒液随着斑的动作被挤出体外，但斑一停下，液体也不再流出。柱间拈起斑的阴茎，想看看到底怎么回事，但他的手才摸上去就被斑打开了。“对不起，我不是故意的。”斑立即向柱间道歉。前些天被蹂躏的场景浮现在斑眼前，他对所有试图触碰他性器的动作都十分抗拒。  
“我帮你。” 柱间闷声闷气的说，接着不待斑应答，便低头埋首于斑的胯间，将斑粉嫩可爱的小东西整个含进嘴里。  
“柱间——”柔软敏感的器官进入到一个温暖的区域里，从未有过的体验冲进斑的脑海，动摇他的神志。  
柱间含着斑的分身，用力吮吸，甘醇的酒液流入柱间口中，然后被他咽了下去。陌生的快感令斑心慌不已，他推搡着柱间的脑袋，试图让柱间停下。柱间却不为所动，他掐着斑的大腿根部，将斑的双腿拉得更开。柱间的脸贴在斑柔软的肌肤上，斑的下体被吞得更深。  
“停下，快停下！”斑扯着柱间的头发试图把他从自己腿间拽开，但从他喉间溢出的却是止不住的柔软呻吟。理智在拒绝，但身体却诚实的做出了反应，斑的下体在柱间嘴里硬了起来。随着柱间不断的吮吸，性器在柱间口中不住跳动，他的双腿不由自主的夹着柱间的脑袋，双手由先前的推搡转为搂紧，他忍不住挺动胯部，在柱间嘴里浅浅抽插。接着灭顶的快感席卷了斑的神经，击碎了斑的理智，冲得斑眼前一片白茫茫。斑第一次高潮了。高潮之后的斑近乎自暴自弃的躺平在软垫上，任由柱间对他上下其手。心满意足的舔了一口斑高潮后疲软的性器，柱间吸了一口酒液，来到斑的脸边，嘴对嘴将这口美酒全部反哺给斑。柱间的舌头在斑的嘴里乱搅，迫使斑不得不咽下这口酒。  
“我爱你，为我留下吧，斑。”柱间醉眼迷离的看着喝下酒液后两颊泛起坨红的斑，真情告白。  
斑原本沉浸在高潮中的斑脸立即沉了下来，他冷冷拒绝了柱间：“柱间，我不需要你的可怜，你这是在羞辱我。”  
“我没有。”柱间一个翻身撑在斑的上方，手臂夹着斑的脑袋，迫使斑的视线只能停留在他脸上。但斑眼中由内而外的冷漠刺伤了他，柱间忍不住委屈，在酒精的作用下，一股脑将心里话全都说了出来。“我是真的爱你，斑。其实我早就爱上你了，只是仗着你对我的爱，我才敢空出心思去想那些有的没的。你跟我说你要走的时候，我慌了，但我找不出要你留下的理由，那时我就意识到，我早就爱上你了。”  
柱间的真情剖析打了斑一个措手不及，但他还是坚持要走。  
柱间生气的堵住斑的嘴唇，舌头挤进斑嘴里去抓斑的舌头。斑左闪右避，但口腔的空间就那么大，不一会斑的舌头就被柱间缠住了，拖进自己嘴里，又吸又咬。一吻毕，斑拼命喘息平复自己跳动的心脏，柱间却像个没事人一样。突然柱间像想到了什么，痴痴笑了。  
他温柔的对斑说：“既然斑要走，我不留你。但我不能让斑离开我身边，所以我决定和斑一起走。”  
“你疯了！”斑也顾不得平复呼吸了，怒道：“你是千手未来的领袖，你跟我走了，你的前途怎么办！”  
柱间丝毫没有被斑吼的自觉，斑话语里透露的关心让他开心不已，他就知道，斑还是爱他的。低下头，啃咬斑白皙的脖颈，留下一个个玫红或者青紫的印记，柱间含含糊糊的说：“反正我决定了，斑在哪里我就在哪里。斑留下，我留下；斑要走，我也一起走。”  
斑被柱间孩子气的回答气死，但他知道自己拗不过柱间，只能吐出胸中的一口浊气，向柱间服软。“我不走了。”  
得到想要的答案，柱间喜形于色，一路亲吻啃咬留下无数痕迹之后，柱间再一次埋首于斑胯下。他按了按斑仍有些鼓胀的小腹，温柔的笑着说：“还有好多呢，我都帮斑弄出来。”无论是话语还是表情，斑都挑不出毛病，但他却因为这句话脊背发凉，不寒而栗。  
柱间不断的舔弄吮吸斑敏感的器官，吸出来的酒液不是被柱间咽下，就是被他喂给了斑。反正一滴都没浪费。斑被柱间舔得高潮连连，最后一口酒液被吸出的时候，斑的双腿完全摊在软垫上，私密部位门户大开，连动弹一下的力气都没有了。柱间吐出斑疲软的性器，亲了亲被他吸到充血殷红的龟头。尔后用湿毛巾重新为斑擦身，又换了一床干净的软垫，搂着斑轻声安抚，“睡吧。”斑在激烈性事后的疲惫与柱间温暖的怀抱中，安然睡去。  
这一觉一直睡到次日下午，斑的眼睛酸涩无比，根本睁不开来。最后还是他用手指拎着自己的眼皮掀开，这才看清他所处的房间。柱间并不是注重物欲的人，所以即便是千手的本殿，柱间居住的地方也没有多余的装饰。  
床边放着一件黑色长袍，一张小纸条被夹在衣襟里，柱间写着他早起为斑检查身体的时候发现斑后穴的撕裂伤还没好利索，前面也因为昨晚柱间不加节制的过度玩弄，有些地方破皮了。斑试着感受了一下，那两个部位果然如柱间所说，有些疼痛，不过还在能忍受范围之内。消炎的药膏摆在衣服旁边，柱间在纸条里说，斑觉得难受可以自己先上药，也可以等他回来。不过为了保护伤口，没有给斑准备裤子。  
赤着身子从被窝里钻出来，斑揭开消炎药的盖子，仔细闻了闻，只有一股淡淡的草汁苦涩味。斑挖了一些涂在手上，有油脂的黏腻感。  
千手主殿，千手佛间的书房里，佛间与柱间父子两人正坐对视。  
佛间首先打破了沉默：“你有多久没有主动找过我了？”  
“十年。”柱间毫不犹豫报出一个数字。  
“就是从你收养了那个宇智波的余孽之后。”  
“我的行为，与斑无关。”  
佛间笑了笑，“可你现在来找我，不就是想为你的小情人讨个说法？”  
柱间摇了摇头，“斑只是契机，没有他，我也一样会做这些事。”  
“所以你今天来找我是为了什么？”  
“我想要千手的军权。”  
“放肆！”佛间一掌拍在案上，呵道：“你老子我还没死呢。”  
柱间淡淡的说：“我只要般若军的军权，这是我一手带起来的队伍，其他的我都不要。”  
“你想自立门户？”如柱间所说，般若乃是他一手带起的队伍，但也是千手军势里最强大的一支，柱间单独将般若的指挥权要过去，加上祭奠上的不欢而散，柱间脱离千手之心昭然若揭。“柱间，别忘了，你能有今天，千手出了多大的力。”佛间不明白，为了稳住柱间，他都放了那个宇智波的小鬼一马，柱间居然还要和他翻脸。  
柱间仍是那副不卑不亢的样子，“我只是想要般若的军权，柱间还是千手的柱间。”  
给佛间当三十几年的儿子，柱间对佛间的性格再清楚不过了。佛间是个利益至上的人，只要是认为有威胁的，即使是亲生儿子他也下得了手。斑待在千手，免不了来自佛间的威胁，所以他必须掌握足够力量，让佛间在动斑之前掂量掂量。说是要军权，其实般若从来都只听从柱间一人的指挥，柱间的行为只是含蓄的将他和佛间之间的对抗摆在了明面上。  
佛间起身从书架的暗格里摸出一块令牌丢给柱间，令牌背面是千手的家徽，正面则一朵巨大的花朵——正是传说中开在生死之际的圣花般若。传闻人在死前能见到般若，之后便会获得永远安宁。这也正是柱间为军队取名般若的用意，般若军从不是为了杀戮而战斗，他们战斗的目的是安宁。所以般若军也是迄今为止唯一从未杀俘屠城的军队，自身强大的实力是一回事，柱间的领导方式也起到了重要的作用。  
握住令牌，柱间仿佛又回到了十年前的夜晚，联军终于攻入了宇智波的王城——神树。但破城之后，佛间却突然要求柱间带着般若军去追击据说出逃的一支宇智波。柱间按照佛间所说的方向追了两天都没见到人影，最后还是因为粮草不足才冒着军法处置的风险返回神树城。此时的神树城已经从原先大陆最繁华的都市化身人间炼狱，整个王城都被洗劫一空，尸横遍野，无人生还。  
等柱间找到联军驻扎的地方时，推开总帅的帷帐，柱间看见这些人正在玩弄几个被挖去双眼的宇智波族人。有那么一瞬间，柱间觉得自己根本不认识那些人，四天前还和他勾肩搭背称兄道弟的联军大帅们，现在有如地狱里爬上来的恶鬼。  
柱间终于意识到，宇智波是非正义的，而发动战争推翻宇智波的他们也是非正义的。  
战争只关乎利益，无关正义。  
也是那天，柱间遇见了斑。柱间到现在也没想明白，斑是如何避开联军的屠杀，逃脱追捕的。他用一道深可见骨的伤口向斑证明了他的可靠，然后替斑处理了身份。多亏了那些联军的将帅们对宇智波的贪婪，不少有名有姓的宇智波都被他们以失踪之名悄悄藏了起来，柱间利用这个漏洞，帮斑逃过一劫，然后将斑安置在一出偏僻的地点。  
回忆结束，时间回到现在，柱间握紧手里的令牌，向佛间道了晚安，便离开了。走到主殿大门时，柱间突然停下来深深看了主殿一眼，然后头也不回的离开了。之后的十多年，柱间再也没有踏入过这个地方。  
返回自己的寝殿，柱间询问负责服侍的侍女，“斑醒了吗？”  
“回大少爷，您带回来的人已经醒了，但一直没有出来过。”  
“晚饭准备好了吗？”  
“已经备好了，都是按照您早上的要求做的，您是••••••”  
“准备两份，送到卧室里去。”  
走进卧室，柱间正好撞见在给自己上药的斑。翘起的阴茎上还沾着没有抹匀的乳色膏药，斑抬高一条腿，摸索着给后穴上药，细长的手指在穴口周围乱按，偶尔还会插入小穴里。就着这个姿势，斑的下身完全暴露，从柱间的角度一览无余。  
场景过于香艳了。  
柱间只觉小腹一紧，一股暖流从腹下上涌。  
幸亏柱间还记得斑现在身上有伤，经不起他折腾，这才将欲望压制下去。走到床边，将斑搂在怀里，仔细检查他下身的伤势。被柱间如有实质的目光扫过私密部位，斑羞耻不已。“愈合的不错。”柱间评价。他伸手挖了一大坨药膏涂在斑的后穴上，斑忍不住挣扎，柱间拍了一下他的屁股，让他安静下来。手指破开穴口的阻碍，深入内里，确认每一处伤口都涂抹了药物之后，柱间没有将手指抽出来，反而开始四处乱按。  
异物进入身体的感觉并不好受，但被柱间打屁股实在是太羞耻了，斑涨红了脸，不肯发出一点声音。  
柱间的手指在斑体内乱戳，终于在触碰到某个点的时候，斑忍不住弹了一下，唇齿间泄出一丝轻吟。柱间知道他找对地方了。退出斑的身体，又挖出一坨药膏作为润滑，待后穴撑开到两根手指可以自由进出的地步，柱间对准斑很有感觉的那一块区域轻拢慢捻抹复挑。直白的快感刺激得斑全身发颤，连前面的阴茎都颤颤巍巍翘了起来，在空气中戳刺。清冽的前液从马眼里吐出，落在斑的衣服上，晕出深色一块。随着柱间手法的熟练，斑累积的快感越来越多，最后终于冲上极乐。原本通体粉嫩白皙的阴茎胀成深红色，后穴也不断收缩蠕动，死死绞紧插入体内的手指。忍不住后仰伸长脖颈，脆弱的脖子暴露在柱间面前，柱间也不客气，一口咬了上去。高潮过去，斑软成一团，滩在柱间怀里。  
斑红着脸埋进柱间胸膛，柱间在给他上药，他居然高潮了。  
柱间含笑看着怀里因为害羞红得像个熟虾子的斑，手指仍然插在斑的后穴里，肆意摩挲内壁，丝毫没有放过斑的意思。  
兰心端着饭菜走进来时，看见她一直以为是坐怀不乱柳下惠的柱间少爷正将手探入斑的衣摆中。斑抓着柱间的衣襟，止不住颤抖，白皙的皮肤泛起一层粉色。兰心不用想都知道柱间大概率正在对斑做什么，悄悄将饭菜放在桌边，兰心没有打扰柱间的“好事”默默退出卧室。  
一出来，几个侍女凑上来八卦。“快说说什么情况？”  
“男的还是女的？”   
“好看吗？”  
“柱间少爷碰他了吗？”  
“我们还有机会吗？”千手仅有两位公子，不管真情还是假意，柱间和扉间寝殿里的侍女们对他两多少都有点想法。  
而兰心只能回答最后一个问题：“我们应该是没机会了。”  
被柱间用手指玩弄得数次高潮之后，斑再怎么迟钝也反应过来了。在斑生气之前，柱间放过斑，端来晚饭放在床上。  
“在床上吃？”  
柱间笑道：“难道斑现在能下地吗？”  
接连的高潮消耗了斑许多体力，双腿打颤根本使不上劲儿。斑气结，恨不得给柱间的笑脸来上一拳。亲亲斑被生理性泪水浸润的眼睛，柱间问：“你自己吃还是我喂你？”  
“当然是我自己吃。”斑说，但他高估了自己，试了几次都不能平稳的将碗端起来。  
柱间被斑的样子可爱到了，脸上的笑容不断加深，他捧过斑手里的碗，对斑说：“还是我喂你。”  
“我不用。”斑还想拒绝，但柱间早已将菜夹到他嘴边，用不容抗拒的眼神看着他，面沉如水。斑被柱间看得瑟缩了一下，乖乖张开嘴，把筷子上的食物吃了下去。  
一口一口喂完晚饭，柱间抱着斑去洗澡，每个角落都放过，细细洗干净。  
擦干头发和身上的水，斑赤着身子钻进被子里，他往旁边靠了靠，给柱间留出一块地方。但柱间没有上床，而是又拿出一罐药膏。斑困惑：“吃饭之前不是已经上过药了。”柱间把斑从被子里挖出来，抠出一块黏腻的膏体在手上抹匀，另一只手扣住斑的腰让斑坐在他怀里，背贴着他的胸。沾着药膏手握住斑腿间软肉，柱间咬住斑的耳垂细细研磨，轻笑：“还有前面没涂呢。”温柔的将斑的性器包裹在手掌中，力求让药膏浸润每一处。柱间的力道刚刚好，没一会儿斑就被他摸得起了反应，小巧稚嫩的阴茎在柱间手中充血挺立。  
“太丢人了，明明自己上药的时候一点反应都没有，怎么被柱间一摸就••••••”  
斑紧闭双眼，四肢绷紧，死死咬住嘴唇，不肯发出一点声音，但他显然忘记了晚饭前的教训。柱间扣在他腰间的那只手松开了，绕过斑的大腿，手指戳进斑的小穴里，迅速找到能让斑兴奋的哪一点开始搔刮。柱间凑在斑的耳边低声呢喃：“叫出来，我想听。”  
斑不记得昨晚自己是怎么睡着的，反正第二天他醒来时浑身酸软，斑抱着被子蹭了蹭，赖在床上不想起来。  
“踏嗒。”门被打开，兰心端着早餐走了进来。  
“斑少爷，早餐为您准备好了，请问需要用餐吗？”  
“放在这里吧。”  
斑喝了一口热茶，问兰心：“柱间呢？”  
“只知道柱间少爷一大早就去了呈理院。”  
“呈理院是做什么的？”斑随口问。  
“呈理院执掌刑狱。”  
斑一口早点卡在喉咙里。  
他擦了擦手问兰心：“你知道呈理院怎么走吗？”  
斑到场的时候还不算太晚，大约是千手扉间和柱间的对峙为他拖了些时间。  
“柱间！”  
柱间听到斑的声音，也不管旁人，径自迎了上去。“你怎么跑过来了，你身体还没恢复。”  
千手扉间看见斑之后小声嘟囔了句：“正主来了。”  
斑任由柱间扶住他。“我知道你要做什么，不必瞒着我。我来也不是要阻止你，我只是想提醒你，有些原则是不可以打破的，例外有了一次就会有第二次。不要被怒火冲昏了头脑，让感情支配理智，我不需要你为我破戒，你也不该为任何人破戒。”  
“这么说来你要放过他们？”  
“闭嘴扉间！”  
斑没有在意扉间的话，接着对柱间说：“你们千手的刑罚里对监禁伤害如何判决的，他们就怎么处理。”斑说到这里，微微一顿，看了眼扉间，“不只动手的要罚，主谋也不可放过。反正照着你们千手的规章来，既不多做也不放过。”  
柱间叹了一口气，“好，就照你说的来。”  
三天后，在柱间的精心照料下，斑的伤已经全部愈合。这些天，柱间几乎都是和斑一起度过的，工作累了就以上药为借口与斑厮混。一开始斑还是很抗拒的，毕竟被人用手玩弄到高潮什么的还是太丢人了。不过在柱间的不懈努力下，斑身体已经适应了柱间，甚至会在柱间的手指进入时主动分泌汁液，方便手指的出入。斑被玩弄得自暴自弃，干脆放开了任由柱间胡闹，甚至逐渐享受起来。  
结束了一天的工作，柱间洗浴之后回到卧室时，斑已经乖乖躺好，等着柱间给他上药。  
拉开斑的双腿，仔细检查斑的下身，确定斑下身的伤口完全长好了。那就代表他可以和斑玩点新花样了。  
“斑恢复的很快，已经完全愈合了喽。”  
“那就不用上药了。”斑说着就要并拢双腿，但柱间抢先一步，卡在他的两腿之间，手指熟练的探入那张已经习惯了他进入的小嘴。  
“不许弄。”斑伸腿想要踢开柱间，却被柱间握着脚踝架在肩上。柱间猛地向前，拉近与斑的距离，用鼓胀的下身磨蹭斑的股勾。  
“斑想试试吗？我的大家伙。”  
“不想！”  
柱间不以为意的笑了笑，抽出在斑后穴里作乱的手指举到斑面前。透明的肠液黏在柱间的手指上，随着柱间叉开手指的动作拉出一条暧昧的银丝。“可是斑的身体明明不是这样说的。”斑的脸登时红得和煮熟的虾子一样，看得柱间心里痒痒恨不得现在就将斑压在身下，插入那个他肖想了许久的蜜穴，肏到斑什么都记不得只会喊自己的名字。但他忍住了，斑的身体还太青涩，虽然被他开发调教了好几天，但都只是用手指而已，想一次吃下他的宝贝还是有点难度的，所以一定要在开动之前做好前戏，免得吓到斑。  
性爱，是与有情人做快乐事，他不想只有自己享受，斑却受苦。  
柱间抱着斑让他趴在自己身上，脸正好对着自己的下身，裤子里鼓起的大包存在感十足。  
斑迟疑了一下，任命般的拉开了柱间的裤子和内裤。他已经和柱间确定了关系，这种事是逃不掉的。伸头是一刀，缩头也是一刀，还不如他主动一点，矫情可不是他宇智波斑的作风。  
但等看见了柱间的性器之后，斑还是退缩了，开什么玩笑，那玩意儿比他胳膊都粗，真捅进他的屁股，能把他肠子都捅穿了。  
“害怕了？”察觉到斑的异样，柱间“关切”的问，“斑要是怕的话我们就不做了。”说着竟真的去托斑的腰。  
“谁，谁怕了！”拍掉柱间摸上自己腰间的手，斑梗着脖子十分硬气的说。  
柱间笑笑，“那就请斑在它进去之前好好舔舔它，给它点奖励，这样它才有精神给予斑快乐。”  
“嘁。”  
两手抓住柱身，斑小声嘀咕，“它现在明明就挺精神的了。”  
但他还是依着柱间的意思，张开嘴，用舌头舔弄柱间的阴茎。湿软的小舌触及柱间分身的时候，柱间发出了满足的叹慰，连在斑小穴里动作的手指都停了下来。柱间的反应让斑很是满意，于是更加卖力的舔吮柱间的性器。吮去马眼里冒出的带着腥味的液体，舌尖绕着龟头旋转着舔了一圈，然后向吃冰棍一样自下而上来回舔吮，硕大器官的每一处都被斑舔的油光水滑。勉强含住柱间的龟头，斑的小嘴被填的满满的，脸颊也被塞得微微鼓起，像一只贪吃的小仓鼠。  
敏感部位被湿热的口腔包裹，柱间兴奋的喘着粗气，柱身上的狰狞青筋不断跳动，整根性器都胀得发紫。听着柱间在他身下喘息，斑笑得像一只偷腥成功的小猫咪。扳回一城。  
柱间不甘示弱，也张开嘴，开始舔弄。不过他舔的部位不是斑腿间可爱的小东西，而是斑即将接受他爱意浇灌的后穴。舌头长驱直入，粗糙的舌面摩擦每一寸可以触及的内壁。  
“哈！”斑不由自主的加紧双腿想要向前爬，却被柱间抓了回来，两腿拉平如一条直线，敏感点一次又一次被碾过，斑不断的颤抖，硬挺的前方戳在柱间胸肌上，析出点点前液。在这样高强度的刺激下，斑也顾不上嘴里的东西了，趴在柱间的腹部，有一搭没一搭的舔着柱间的性器，任由柱间将他送上巅峰。  
连着三次小高潮，柱间觉得斑应该能接纳他了。其实主要是他的下体已经硬的快爆炸了。帮软软瘫在他身上的斑翻了个身，下身顶着斑的后穴，被调教烂熟的小穴一张一合，在小柱间凑上来的时候主动将它的头部吞吃下去。头部完全进入后，柱间挺了下来，他亲了亲怀里的人，将被上齿咬到发白的下唇解救出来，含在嘴里吮吸。再无东西可咬，柔软的呻吟不断从斑的唇齿间溢出。  
“这些都是为我发出的。”  
柱间不再抑制自己的渴望，一个挺身阴茎完全没入。  
“柱间••••••唔。”  
斑的呻吟被柱间悉数吞下。  
“太过了。”被进入到从未被涉足的最深处，小柱间的体型让柱间几乎不需要什么技巧，光是简单的抽插就能给斑带来无限的快感。斑的身体和精神完全沉溺于欲海之中，像一条陷入翻滚波涛中无法逃脱的小船，随着柱间的动作上下起伏。  
柱间的感受就比斑简单多了，紧致潮湿的小穴绞着他的肉刃，带来难以言喻的快感。他坚定而又有力的撞击着斑，撞进最深处然后再整个抽出，肠壁上的媚肉在他进入时阻止他又在他离开时挽留他，像极了它们的主人。  
粘稠的精液射入身体的最深处，柱间再去看斑时，斑已经不知何时昏睡过去，微张的小嘴里吐出一小截粉红的舌头。才发泄过的部位又硬了起来。  
那一夜之后，斑仿佛放下了心里的枷锁，在性事中积极主动，甚至会在和柱间分别一段时间后主动求欢，柱间当然乐得满足他。在柱间的调理和指导下，斑的身体素质突飞猛进，性事上也不似一开始那般，柱间还一次都没释放斑就被肏的昏过去，撑过头两轮不是问题，当然最后还是免不了在欲望中沉沦昏睡。  
随着年龄的增长，柱间不再将斑的活动范围限制在主城，他从般若中抽调人手组成一支名为“火影”的军队送给斑，派他驻守在千手与土之国的边境。  
没过多久，柱间就发现斑在军事上有着惊人的天赋，也许在坐镇后方调兵遣将方面斑不如柱间，但论攻城拔寨，可以说无人能出其右。土之国野心磅礴，一直以来与千手摩擦不断，即使柱间切割了一部分利益与土之国签订条约，边境上骚扰的小动作仍旧不断。斑自然也在到任之后遇到了骚扰的土之国小队，不顾下属的阻拦，斑毅然向土之国宣战，并且一路打到土之国的王城。连土之国的继承人都被他打出了心理阴影，下令坚守王城不出。要不是柱间的军令来得及时，土之国只怕就要并入千手的领土里了。  
“谁准你开战的？”柱间沉着脸装出生气的样子。  
“是他们先动手的，我是正当防卫。”斑甩锅。  
前来和谈的土之国使者都被斑气笑了，把军队一路开进土之国腹地的王城叫做正当防卫，这怕不是替土之国防的吧。  
土之国的使者取出千手与土之国签订的条约，要求柱间严惩违背条约的斑，柱间好说歹说才将使者安抚下来，并保证明天给他一个答复。  
送走使者，柱间无奈道：“你呀，土之国骚扰千手的军队都是伪装成流寇作案，你要打也不能明着打，这不是留着现成的把柄给别人抓。”  
“既然你知道土之国根本不会遵守条约，为什么••••••”  
“为了来之不易的和平。唯有五大国之间保持不战的状态才能威慑别的小国。”  
“所以为了维持这份虚假的和平，即使牺牲边境平民的性命也在所不惜？这与掩耳盗铃何异？”斑抓起条约一把撕碎，“既然知道这份和平是虚假的，何必还要守着他。你我心里都清楚，现在的和平能维持是因为千手力压群雄的实力，一旦你死去，千手实力锐减，这份和平就无法维持大陆必然再起战火。”  
斑蹲下身子，热切的注视着柱间，原本深黑色的双瞳变成了带有绚丽花纹的红眼。“传说宇智波的祖先拥有一双能预知未来的神眼，被称为万花筒写轮眼。先祖依靠这双眼睛平定了绵延长达百年的战火一统大陆。但后来的宇智波族人再也没有一人能开出这样的眼睛。”  
“直到你。”  
“是的，直到我。上一个拥有这样眼睛的人建立的国家让大陆和平千年，那么柱间，你愿意和我一起成为点燃下一个千年和平烽火的人吗？”  
“我总是说不过你。”  
斑没有说话，他在等柱间的答案。  
“我愿意。”柱间握住了斑伸出的那只手。  
木叶元年，千手定四海。  
木叶次年，千手佛间身死，千手柱间正式继位，迁都神树，改国号“六道”。  
也许千年之后，千手也会如宇智波一般。也许，永远的和平不可能被实现，但总有人在做出努力，让这份和平延续的更久远。


End file.
